kkundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo
Jo is a middle-aged horror novel writer from KK who is friends with Joshua. Biography A kind and loving woman, Jo is known to write bestselling novels mainly about aliens and futuristic-themed stories. Corinne Yen and Joshua are fans of her books. Despite in her 40s, she looks like a teenager. Night '' Jo first appeared in Chapter II when she stopped by at Joshua’s home to discuss about the Forbidden Experiment. They are later visited by two police officers, Remy and Mathura; and Kelvin the inspector. Their discussion resulted in the creation of Operation “Yuen Ling”, a police operation to investigate the cause of the Forbidden Experiment. Later, Jo follows Joshua and Kelvin to CleanPro, where they recruit three school dropouts: Aashika; Sue and Minnie Q, to become members of the newly-formed Aranda Squad. After discovering the cause of the Room 6 Massacre at EduWorld Tuition Center, the squad is attacked by Johnny, the leader of the First Seven zombies, who kills Jo with an iron rod after Kelvin uses her as a human shield. Her corpse would be later injected with Johnny’s irradiated blood, and it is being watched by the squad. After the injection, Jo becomes a zombie. She is later seen at the Zombie Revolution Front meeting at the Liparis Hall, and later participated in the Battle for KK as a member of the Zombie Revolution Front. She is knocked out by Mihasa Sakamoto before being sprayed by Kelvin with the anti-radiation formula. After the battle, Jo returned back to normal and gets inspired by the turn of events to write a new novel about zombies. List of works authored In the ''KK Undead series, Jo is an author. Below is a list of books that the character had authored. * Unknown number of sci-fi novels based on aliens (mentioned, made prior to Night of the KK Undead) * Five horror novels (prior to Night of the KK Undead) * KK Zombies (sometime between Night and Domination) – this novel is ideated by Jo in the ending of Night of the KK Undead and is later seen as a book read by her die-hard fan Corinne in KK Undead: Domination. * Nazi Zombies: Revenge of the Reich (2025) – read by Joshua in KK Undead: Extinction. In Extinction, Joshua mentions this book as a number-one bestseller for three months prior to the events of the film. Also according to Joshua in the film, the novel researches the real-life plans of the Germans in World War II to create a supposed undead army. The Zombie Revolution Front is later shown to follow the zombification techniques described in the book. Trivia * Character inspiration: Amanda Shepard (Susan Blu, Friday the 13th VII: The New Blood) ** Susan Blu is famous for being the voice actress for Arcee in Transformers G1 and Transformers Animated. Category:Characters Category:Night of the KK Undead characters Category:KK Undead: Extinction characters Category:KK Undead: The Final Conflict characters Category:Female Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Revolution Front Category:Residents of KK Category:Celebrities